


It's Christmas Time

by TardisAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisAngel/pseuds/TardisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean enters the living room of Bobby's house, he finds himself standing under a mistletoe with a confused angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a post from tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Dean walks angrily in the living room. It is the third damn time that someone calls him and he just wants to work on baby in the garage without any interruptions. He is wearing just a T-shirt with oil staines on it, though it is really cold outside.  
  
„What the hell is it this time Sam?“ he asks annoyed, when he hears the familiar flutter of wings and turns around to find Castiel, standing behind him. „Did you call me?“ Castiel frowns and looks from Dean to Sam.  
  
Suddenly Sam grins at them. „Actually I did, yeah.“ he answers, still smiling. „I found something new that might have something to do with the case, but I guess that has to wait...“ - „Okay, I don't know why you called,“ interrupts Dean, „but I'm going back to baby now. And for god's sake why are you grinning?“ Sam smiles even wider before he says: „Look up, Dean.“ and nods to the ceiling.

Dean sighs and freezes, when he looks up to find a mistletoe hanging about his head. And not just about his , because well Cas is standing next to him. He turns to look at Cas, but the angel just gives him a confused look.

„What is that?“ Cas asks with a look to Sam. „A mistletoe...“ ,Sam explains, „...and if two people stand under it at the same time they have to kiss.“ He grins and leans back watching as Dean turns his head to look at Castiel with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
Hastily he looks back at Sam. „Oh c'omon Sammy, you can't be serious.“, he stutters and feels his face heat up. Cas is still staring at him and his heart is beating way too fast.  
  
„It's just a kiss, Dean. What are you so afraid of?“ - „Afraid? I'm not afraid.“, he shrugs, trying to calm down. „ It's just a bit childish.“  
  
„Well if it's your tradition we might as well do so...“, Cas interferes.

He looks at Dean with such trust and tenderness in his blue eyes, that Dean almost forgets how to breathe. He would like to tell Sam to look away or better to leave them alone, but of course he doesn't. He tries to swallow past the lump in his throat, as he focuses back on Cas, instead of his thoughts and raging heart.

Cas steps forward just a tiny bit, unsure of what to do next when Dean thinks 'Fuck it' closing the distance between them quickly and gently taking Cas' face into his hands. He looks at him one last time, before he leans down and softly places his lips on Cas'.

Cas' lips are soft and he tastes sweet, but also salty and just like nothing Dean has ever tried.  
  
The angel opens up willingly and makes someting like a humming noise, when Dean deepens the kiss, which makes him smile.

Cas kisses back like a god, lovingly sucking on Dean's tongue and softly biting at his bottom lip and really they could go on like this forever.

The kiss is so intimate, that Dean completely forgets about Sam and his probably stupid grin.

When they part for air they stare at each other surprised, lips red and slightly swollen from their make out session. Dean has to control himself to not surge forward and kiss Cas like crazy.

Suddenly someone coughs and they both turn to look at Sam, who is still sitting at the table. „Okay...“ he says and nods, „I think I'm gonna leave you then.“ He stands up, turns around and leaves the room.

„I think we scared him away.“ says Castiel with a smile, turning back to Dean.

Dean just grins and shrugs „I don't care.“

Just like that he grabs Cas at the trench coat and kisses his angel, like it was the only thing that mattered.

And in that moment it was.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so excuse any mistakes! Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated.


End file.
